The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Work producing devices providing output work are useful in many applications. An automobile provides numerous applications requiring actuation by an output torque (i.e., output work) such as an electric motor. However, using independent electric motors to actuate different features results in increased mass and cost of the automobile. Currently there are methods where electric motors operate several outputs, but actuation is still required.
It is known, for example, that solenoids, switches, relays, electromagnets, transducers and drivers are capable of providing actuation to multiple shafts from a single electric motor. However, use of such actuation devices often contributes to increased cost and mass of the system, making use of these actuation devices counterproductive. Currently, methods capable of providing actuation with relatively low cost and mass include the use of active materials. Active materials may include shape memory alloys (SMAs), electroactive polymers (EAPs), piezoelectric, magnetostrictive and electrorestrictive materials.